All Coming Back To Me
by Elenya Aurelin
Summary: Hermione's husband left her two years ago. However, as soon as a new relationship drags her into the spotlight, he turns up on her doorstep, claiming to have been held prisoner by death eaters. Now, just who to believe...?


Disclaimer: I can wish and wish, but it'll never be mine. That goes for pretty much everything featured.  
  
A/N Gods this was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it about half as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
~*~*~ ALL COMING BACK TO ME ~*~*~  
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window  
  
Hermione shivered beneath the covers. Dante was crying again, and she had to get up to feed him. If she didn't, it'd just be worse. Danae and Demi would just wake up at his persistent crying, and she'd have them to quiet as well.  
  
As she pulled herself from the bed, she remembered a time when things had been better. When there was someone to share this with. To share her children, her bed, and her heart. Making her way to Dante's cot, she mused on her children's names. Was it an unconscious thing that they all shared the same initials?  
  
Or was it some shred of the past, coming back to haunt her. She spelt their names in her head, just because she had nothing better to do. Looking after Dante was something her hands did as her mind wandered. Danae Tsara, Demi Thaika, and Dante Thomas. Their names were so. exotic. And she adored it.  
  
As she replaced her son into the warm depths of his bed, the smiling face of her husband swam through time and memory to imprint itself on the inside of her eyelids. She crawled back into the freezing pits of her bed. She wanted so to close her eyes, and drift off into a dreamless slumber, but knew this was impossible. The memories would just come back. So she just lay there, unmoving, unblinking, until she slowly drifted off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, Hermione awoke to find her twin daughters making a god awful racket at the foot of her bed. She laughed softly when she realised they were squealing at the squirming bundle that was their brother.  
  
"Mum! Mummy! It's moving!! Oh wow! Should they do that yet?" asked Demi. Hermione knew her little girl was going to be very beautiful and clever, but not quite as studious or determined as Danae. This was confirmed when her other daughter let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Demi! You're really silly! Of course! Everything moves!" said Danae. The six year old shook her brown locks. Demi pouted, and gave her own hair a vigorous shake in reply. Hermione let out a rare peal of laughter at this.  
  
"Mummy! You're awake!" said Danae. Demi gave her a superior look.  
  
"I knew that!" she said triumphantly. Hermione shook her head. Those two were unique. In an identical sort of way. Just then, Dante must've sensed the attention focused on him was waning, and let out a plaintive cry.  
  
"Hold on darlings. Why don't you both go downstairs, and I'll make you breakfast in a bit," Hermione said, and gently ushered the two out of the door.  
  
"Aw, Dante, my love, we were just about to get back to you," Hermione soothed her tiny son. He was just eighteen months old, but still hadn't spoken a word. But then, his Father claimed to have not spoken until his 2nd birthday past, so Hermione supposed it was so unusual. She dressed Dante quickly, and pulled on jeans and a jumper herself.  
  
"Come on darling, We'll get the twins to Aunty Molly's for the day, then me and you'll go to visit Uncle Harry," she said. Harry and his wife, Lavender, had six year old triplets, who all happened to think that girls liked worms in their hair, and since the Weasleys hadn't seen the twins in a while, she decided she could leave them there.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, Hermione was seated in Lavender and Harry's spacious living room, with Dante crawling about on a floor meticulously cleared of all hard-cornered objects. Hermione much appreciated Lavender's lavish hospitality. The woman was just made to be a hostess.  
  
"Harry, I just have to pop to the shops. Would either of you particularly like anything while I'm gone?" Lavender asked. While in some cases this would've been construed as rude, it was extremely well thought through, timed and planned. Hermione knew exactly what it was. Time for her and Harry to talk of personal matter, which Lavender had no business with.  
  
"No Lavender, but it's much appreciated," Hermione politely declined. Harry also gave a no, and Lavender shrugged.  
  
"I'm taking the triplets, and Dante's looking bored. Perhaps I should take him?" Lavender inquired delicately. Hermione nodded, smiling. The blonde returned the smile, kissed her husband, picked up Dante, and left the room. Harry looked at his best friend.  
  
"How've you been?" he asked, innocently enough. Hermione's eyes narrowed, though. She knew exactly what he was hinting at.  
  
"I've been fine. And Danae and Demi are going to take an entrance exam to Padma's junior school. It teaches a combination of Muggle and Magical lessons. And there is no Divination. Oh, and Dante blew up a teddy Demi was teasing him with the other day, so he's definitely going to Hogwarts," Hermione forced emotion into her voice.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," it was Harry's turn to narrow his eyes.  
  
"Yes Harry, I do. But I don't want to talk about it," Hermione had had this discussion a million times, with many different people.  
  
"You should move on. Find someone new," Harry urged the brunette,  
  
"I've heard this all before, Harry. From you, from Ron, from Molly, from my parents, from just about damned everyone! Seamus phoned me, asking if I was okay, for gods sake!" Hermione threw her hands in the air. But Harry had one last trick up his sleeve. Something he'd sworn never to use, less the situation became this desperate. It was below the belt, yes, but short people sometimes need you to double up so you're at eye level.  
  
"Don't you want Dante to ever say 'Daddy'?" asked Harry. Hermione's hands dropped. Demi's first word was Daddy. So was Danae's. But Dante didn't have one. He didn't have a father. And oh dear god.  
  
"So who do you want me to see then, Harry?" she'd given up so easily. Those words had gone through her like a knife, but it had the desired effect of getting the message through. Harry felt a pang of guilt, but brushed it aside in the knowledge that this would be best in the long run.  
  
"Well. You know him from school, and he was mentioned in this conversation," Harry gave her a clue. Hermione quickly replayed the last ten minute's events in her head.  
  
"Ron's married Harry," said Hermione, half smiling.  
  
"Guess again, Mione," Harry let out a tiny laugh.  
  
"So are you!" she said. They both laughed this time.  
  
"And you used to be so clever at Hogwarts. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've really gone downhill," Harry wagged his finger in mock reprove. Hermione began replaying the conversation once more, but Harry had grown tired of waiting.  
  
"Seamus! Didn't you ever wonder why he was so worried about you!?!" Harry grinned. Hermione looked at him strangely.  
  
"I thought he was. well. you know." this was followed by a series of complicated hand gestures, which were in turn accompanied by confusing facial expressions.  
  
"Bats for the wrong side? Seamus is straight as an iron rod, Hermione. Why does everyone think he's gay?" asked Harry. It was true. Since they'd graduated from Hogwarts, Seamus had become a singer, and with his non- existent love life often a feature of Witch Weekly, it had created some unwanted impressions.  
  
"Well. I know Witch Weekly isn't good reference, but." Hermione began, but was cut off.  
  
"He'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron next Friday. Wear muggle clothing," Harry said. Hermione stared at her friend open mouthed.  
  
"Harry Potter! Stop playing cupid and GO BACK TO WORK!!"  
  
***  
  
A/N Well, that was fun! Please read and review, people. 


End file.
